


Bad Girl

by chuwaeyo



Series: Redamancy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agentrein? probs endgame I haven't decided LOL, Drama & Romance, F/F, Karamel? Broken up, Post-Break Up, Sanvers? Broken up, Slow Burn, SuperCorp is endgame, and have another long ass dramatic fic, bc I want to write kara as a mess, honestly this is mostly self indulgent, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Kara Danvers x Lena LuthorPrompt: classic bad girl x good girl | Part 1 of Redamancywarning: slowburn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent because I want to take a break from insert fics and old requests lol  
> but as always I hope you enjoy! let me know what you think and hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!

The dim light above the bar counter flickered above the patrons' heads as they continued to drink their wallows away, the small television above them displaying the extravagant New Year's Countdown celebration in New York.

One patron couldn't help but grin as chaos unfolded all around her in the bar, unscrewing the bottle of whiskey to refill her own glass, disappointed that the alcohol would never have an effect on her.

"Baby Danvers, is that you?" The familiar voice made Kara turn around with a polite smile, not quite ready for another serious talk about her new life choices, "I didn't realize Gotham was your new stomping grounds."

"Maggie! It's been a while, how are you doing?" Kara turned around and raised her glass at her friend, silently hoping that she wouldn't settle down beside her, "I just needed a change of scenery is all."

The detective quirked an eyebrow but didn't question it any further, opting instead to take the seat beside Kara, relishing in the smell of the whiskey that was poured for her.

Both were at a loss of what to say to each other.

While there was no bad blood between any of them after Maggie broke up with Alex, Kara wasn't too keen on interacting with anyone from her life back in National City while she was on one of her so-called, "therapy sessions". Breaking the rules she once swore by like a responsible reporter she used to be.

Her one vice of eating too many potstickers evolved into smoking, drinking, and partying every night, sleeping with whoever caught her interest to mend whatever was left of her broken heart.

She was sure that Cat would've rolled her eyes at how low she'd fallen while trying to put her on the right tracks, before realizing that Kara was too far gone for any saving.

Sure that Cat would've seen her as just another disappointment, just like everyone else back home.

"-is he, Kara?" Maggie cleared her throat and looked over at Kara, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Kara flashed another polite smile and internally groaned as Maggie quirked an eyebrow before continuing, a recognized quirk of hers that Kara remembered meant that she was concerned.

"What's his name - Mon-El? How is he? You two still going steady?"

The mention of his name was enough to make Kara's blood run cold, gripping her glass to hide the pain she felt inside, continuing to smile politely at Maggie, "we broke up a while ago, turns out he got married... I think they have a baby on the way."

Maggie's eyes shot open in shock at the news, immediately regretting the question, "ah shit, Kara, I didn't know... I'm sorry, I've been out of the loop since I moved back out here."

"It's okay, it's not like I've been announcing it to the world either...you're fine, Maggie, I swear."

Kara closed her eyes as she took another sip from her glass, enjoying the burn from her drink as her mind wandered off.

Away from the bar, away from the awkward formalities and cookie cutter conversation she's had time and time again since they broke up. Away from the problems she thought she left behind in National City. Away from anything that would remind her of how horribly she was ruined by him.

The two sat like that for the rest of the night, not quite sure how to continue the conversation, but craving the comfort of each other's company as reminders of the past, back when things were good.

Back when Kara didn't have to find her happiness in the bottom of a bottle.

"Hey, Danvers, where are you even staying in Gotham?" Maggie slurred as she wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders as the younger girl practically carried her out of the bar, "the owner seems really friendly with you, this can't be the first time you've been here."

She groaned internally as Maggie's detective instincts kicked in even though she was drunk, wondering exactly how she could explain herself without seeming too caught off guard.

"A friend is lending me their place while they're out of town," Kara let out the breath she was holding in as she looked down at Maggie, her red face now furrowed in concentration. "Are you okay? The Lyft is almost here to take you home."

Kara couldn't tell, but Maggie's hands shook lightly, trembling from the cool air in the city and the sudden vulnerability she was felt with the younger woman. "What if I told you I didn't want to go home alone?"

"So what? You want me to walk you to your door? Make sure you're all tucked in?"

Too tired and buzzed to understand the suggestive tone in Maggie's voice, Kara rolled her eyes and continued to hold onto Maggie, making sure she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"I mean, Kara, when was the last time you fell asleep with someone beside you." Maggie laughed as Kara finally understood what she was insinuating, her grip loosening just enough in shock to let Maggie stumble onto the floor. "And what are the odds that person could be me?"

Buzzed as she was, Kara still had some shred of decency, "you were engaged to my sister, I can't just sleep with you...what would that make me?"

"It would make you one satisfied gal when you wake up in the morning, I'll make sure of that."

The older woman snickered as she looked up and took in Kara's blush, enjoying the sudden embarrassment from her companion after she was so uncharacteristically quiet and stoic the whole night.

"You're drunk." Kara's stoicism returned as she heard Maggie laughing to herself, hating that she actually fell for her tricks, "and ridiculous."

"You're so uptight now, Kara, what happened to the carefree and happy Baby Danvers I met in National City?" Drunk as she was, Maggie sobered for a second to flash Kara a small smile, "besides, the offer will still be up, I am expecting you to make sure I get in bed safely now."

Kara groaned as the car finally pulled up to the curb, not ready to continue to take care of Maggie in all her drunken glory. "I am not. And I repeat, am _not_ , going to sleep with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes things get worse before they get better, but I assure you, it does get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> series not forgotten, i'm just a busy college student trying to survive lol  
> let me know what you think! If all goes as planned, next chapter will be lena focused (but spoiler: they're still not gonna meet)

Bright light filling the small studio apartment pulled Kara from her sleep with another groan, too exhausted to realize the unfamiliar surroundings or lack of clothes on her body because of the old feeling of warmth from another's embrace on her back.

"Groaning right when you wake up, Danvers? Was it really that bad?" Like old times, Maggie couldn't help but snicker, her ex having a pension for beating herself up upon waking up when she realized she slept past her alarms.

The sensation of Maggie grinning and snickering against Kara's bare back was enough to wake the younger woman completely, pulling the covers along with her as she leapt up from the bed utterly embarrassed and ashamed at what could've happened between them the night before.

"Please tell me you're joking Maggie...I get that we're both going through some stuff, but this is just ridiculous, I can't - couldn't - have slept with my sister's ex-fiance." Kara clenched the sheets tightly against her body as she leaned against the wall with an inaudible sigh, "I'm a good sister."

"Look, Kara, you're overthinking all this, we were both drunk...we both know we wouldn't have done what we did if we were sober. We can pretend like last night never happened." Maggie finally realized who it was sleeping next to her and shot up, covering herself to try anBright light filling the small studio apartment pulled Kara from her sleep with another groan, too exhausted to realize the unfamiliar surroundings or lack of clothes on her body because of the old feeling of warmth from another's embrace on her back.

"Groaning right when you wake up, Danvers? Was it really that bad?" Like old times, Maggie couldn't help but snicker, her ex having a pension for beating herself up upon waking up when she realized she slept past her alarms.

The sensation of Maggie grinning and snickering against Kara's back was enough to wake the younger woman completely, pulling the covers along with her as she leapt up from the bed utterly embarrassed and ashamed at what could've happened between them the night before.

"Please tell me you're joking Maggie...I get that we're both going through some stuff, but this is just ridiculous, I can't - couldn't - have slept with my sister's ex-fiance." Kara clenched the sheets tightly against her body as she leaned against the wall with an inaudible sigh, "I'm a good sister."

"Look, Kara, you're overthinking all this, we were both drunk...we both know we wouldn't have done what we did if we were sober. We can pretend like last night never happened." Maggie finally realized who it was sleeping next to her and shot up, covering herself to try and preserve some shred of dignity, "trust me, I didn't think I would ever sleep with you either...I'm not the best person, I get it, but I would never do this on purpose."

Maggie flailed her arms around to gesture to Kara that she meant what she said regarding the whole situation they now found themselves in and leaned against her headboard with a sigh.

"We both made mistakes, Maggie, if that's the one thing I learned the past few months, it's that we all make a bunch of mistakes." The younger woman felt bad for being so quick to blame Maggie, knowing they both drank too much for what was good for their liver. As she rubbed her eyes, another sigh escaped her lips, " the best thing is that we move past it, right?"

"Alright then...next order of business, care to tell me why you're really in Gotham?" She crossed her arms, studying Kara's face for any other subtle clues that she wouldn't verbally reveal, her serious detective persona coming searching for the truth behind Kara's appearance in the city, "can't be anything good if I found you in the dingiest dive bar I know."

Kara fumbled into her clothes and quickly threw the sheets back onto Maggie's bed, offering only a dejected look before mumbling too quietly to herself for the other woman to hear

"It's okay to be heartbroken still Kara, you're only human."

Even after everything that's happened between her and Alex, Maggie still felt protective of both women, especially the younger Danvers, as if Kara was the younger sibling she never had.

Her bright smile and outlook on life often helping them through their fights and times of helplessness. It was only fair that Maggie did her best to do the same for her.

She always would.

"Doesn't feel like it sometimes." A sad smile made its home on Kara's face, memories of all the hurt and abuse and scattered happiness of her last relationship replaying in her head like a broken film reel.

"Why not go back to National City?" When Kara looked up, Maggie had discarded the sheets for her own clothes as well, watching her with a small smile, "get yourself back to your best in a safer city than Gotham at least. Besides, I'm sure your sister will be happy to hear that you're back in town and not kicking it with me in bars."

The older woman walked Kara to the door, waiting for any kind of response from Kara to hint at how she was feeling and was disappointed when nothing showed or seemed to get through to her.

"Thanks for the talk, Mags," she broke the silence after stepping out the door, turning with a lighter smile on her face than the one previously, "I'll see you soon."

With one last sigh, Maggie pulled her in for a tight hug, hoping that Kara would see past the high walls around her heart to trust her, to believe that she deserved a happy ending even after all the heartbreak. "Don't be a stranger, Kara, I'm here for you."

Hoping that she would at least her loved ones back in.

But that wasn't up for Maggie to decide.

No matter how much she wanted to help Kara.

She would never be the same, not after all the heartbreak and tears he put her through, not after all the doubts and fears won over her.

She was so dreadfully human and helpless.

Meeting pain with alcohol and drugs and whatever pretty name could help her through the night.

Kara Danvers wasn't a super girl she was before, she wasn't a good sister or daughter or worker anymore - she was just another lost soul finding a home in that dark city of shadows and new identities.

She was bad.

And she wasn't sure if she could ever go back.

If she ever deserved it.

The run-in she had with Maggie stayed on her thoughts as Kara continued to wander through the city, taking small jobs to support her new nightly activities.

How could Maggie still see the good in her? Believe that she was still worth loving?

The invasive thoughts were preventable only through her rounds across the city, taking in the nightlife and smoke and all the surreal characters she met under the neon lights with a bottle in her hand.

Solace met her in the form of blurry nights and nervous hellos from people she would never expect to meet her in the places she went to.

Women and men who went by ridiculous names, drawn by the contrast of her bright hair and the melancholic look that she embodied.

Even they knew - they knew that someone like her shouldn't be staying in someplace as grim as Gotham, offering her advice in the form of a drunken cheer, warnings disguised as stories of people they once knew.

Even when she wasn't in a city people knew her, they could tell she didn't belong.

The emptiness Kara felt seemed more pronounced than when she first came to the city, wondering how the night had led up to this, her feet carrying her down the street to a home she wasn't sure she was welcome in anymore after disappearing, tired tears and choked back sobs met with a fierce hug, a promise to never let her go or feel alone again.

"Come on, Kara, let's go home." Maggie's heart broke at the sight, pulling the younger woman inside to help her through the night and get her ready for their homecoming.


End file.
